The Anbu vampire hunters
by ilovefangg
Summary: NaruHina. Vampire/vampire killings involved.
1. Hinatas POV!

Ok. my computer got a virus thats why i havnt got anything up T-T anyway!! before i get ANOTHER virus i want to post this up...btw i mite not be able to write another chpter . depends on if my computers not being a meanie or if im in a good/bad mood :) if im in a bad mood, theres gonna be some bashing. if im in a good mood theres gonna be some romance in naruhina. ANYWAY before i kill you with my boring words, i dont own anything. (i think? jk)

Yoru: she dosnt own anything ~nya (aawww cute eh?)

(Hinata's POV)  
I pulled out my gun and shot the last Vampire, in the head. –Boom- Little blood came out. This vampire was dying so, why not kill it now? I put my gun back in my pocket and looked over at Sakura and Sasuke. Sasuke shot one in the chest, and Sakura, the show off, did a back flip and in that back flip she shot her vampire. Her pinkish outfit blew in the wind as she did. I rolled my eyes.  
"THAT!!! Was awe-some, you kick ass Sakura-Chan"  
Naruto, my partner/crush, said. My heart melted but it disappeared as a Vampire came behind Sakura.  
"Sakura Watch out"  
I pulled my gun out, pushed her head down, and shot the vampire, my second one, in the face…again. She looked behind her as I let her go. She looked at me and said "Oh My god Hinata-chan thanks"  
"Yeah Hinata, that was awe-some"  
Naruto said. I blushed but it went down after I noticed he didn't say Chan after my name. He always Said Sakura-Chan but not hinata-chan. I've known him for like, forever, and he still don't know I like him. Sometimes I really do think he is kinda…you know….stupid?  
"Very nice Hinata"  
A voice said behind me. I turned around to Tenten and Neji. Neji is my cousin. Tenten is my best friend. Then a few minutes later Ino and Kiba came and joined the group. I suddenly felt presence around the group. I gripped my gun. A silver haired man, reading a book that's kinda…wrong, popped out of nowhere. His name was Kakashi Hatake. Did I tell you our group name was Anbu? Well he was the leader. I usually call him sir. Kakashi. Soon Anko, Kakashi's Girlfriend, popped out behind him.  
"Hello Students"  
Students are what he usually calls us. Or friends, troops, and Anko, calls our group Ladies, Girlies, or Asses. Ya she's cool. It's actually more like this. Anko was Me, Tenten, Ino and Sakura's leader. And Kakashi was Naruto's, Neji, Kiba, and Sasuke's Leader. Weird eh? But cool still. Anko loves to tease guys. I'm not sure why but she does. So she usually trades teams.  
"Hello Ladies"  
Anko said.  
"I'm not a lady"  
Naruto said, crossing his arms. I silently laughed.  
"Whatever 'asses' you may go home"  
"Go Home and Get Some Rest friends"  
Kakashi said. He and Anko puffed away. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke walked home together, Ino and Kiba walked home a different way together, and Neji and Tenten walked home together. I walked alone. I feel like a bird, in a locked, metal cage, not being able to get out. Someday they will let me go, and shoot me down. Then if I'm still alive then they'll wring my neck…literally. My father wasn't the one to say if I brought home a new friend "Congrates Hinata-Chan, you made a new friend" and pat my head. He would say "Hinata…I never want to see you with him/her again". My father was very stricted. He knows I'm an Anbu, but he thinks I'm not good enough and they let me join because they felt bad for me. Well that's not true, Naruto had once said before. HE was the only one known to this. I still felt that weird presence, so I started to run home. When I got home, I was out of breath. I went inside and my cell phone vibrated.  
Naruto: did u get home alrite?  
I laughed. Now he cared about me. So I replied while changing into my pajamas.  
Me: ya…thx 4 walkin me home  
I put my cell phone on my desk, next to my bed. Five minutes later the phone vibrated.  
Naruto: oooh I lov sarcastic women lol…!t cost alot 4 this Man 2 walk u home lol  
I blushed.  
ME: W3LL, If I wasn't so worthy enough then y did I join the team eh?  
Naruto: well…u no I like SakuRa  
Me: Idc  
N: Idc?  
Me: I don't care dumb-asstronant  
N: jealours  
I blushed even though he wasn't here.  
Me: no…u cant sp3ll lol  
N: yep…u r blshin rite now  
Me: wat?? Wher r u??  
N: look outside!!!!  
I did as told and sure enough, he was there. He did this every week. I hopped outta bed.  
'Thank kami dad isn't home'  
I opened the window. My cell phone vibrated. I let him in I looked at my cell phone.  
Neji: u K?  
Me: ya  
Neji: g00d im staying wit tennie tonite  
Neji was too over protective. Naruto ran into my room and lay on my bed.  
"I love the smell of your bed…it smells like Ramen AND lavender…weird"  
He sniffed my pillow.  
"Soon there gonna smell like me"  
He laughed at his own joke.  
I smiled and sat down at the edge of the bed.  
"Come lay down…it's your bed"  
I shook my head. He nodded. I shook my head again. He pulled my arm and into the bed. I blushed a new shade of red. I struggled to get up but he wrapped his arm around me so I couldn't move. I'm gonna faint. He put the blanket out on our bodies.  
"There…sorry, tonight I needed a place to stay, and this is the only way I could convince you"  
"Naruto-kun…I would let you at my place anyway"  
"Thanks"  
"No prob"  
'Any day' I added in my head. He smiled and rested his head on the pillow, his arm still around me. I relaxed and closed my eyes. I heard his medium snore. He was asleep. I pretended to be asleep and switched sides, so I was facing him, just in case he was awake. I dug my head into his chest. His arm never left my side.  
'Maybe he does like me'.  
"Hinata-Chan…stops…your making me feel weird"  
He said in his sleep. What exactly was I making him feel? Continue, Continue, CONTINUE!!!  
"I'm not sure what it is but…"  
I took a deep breath. He has such a sexy voice when he is asleep. I wonder if he knows.  
"My h-heart…it feels weird…I-I think I love you Hinata-Chan"  
-Thunk- Darkness came. Real Fast.

Ya so how did you like?  
Review


	2. I think im in love

Naruto POV

_I sat in a field of green. A beautiful lady, about my age (18), with lavender-shaded pupil-less eyes, and indigo colored hair, sat next to me. She was so beautiful, she took my breath away. I blushed._

"_S-so uh Hinata?" I said trying to break the silence. She looked at me, with her beautiful eyes. "I was…uh…thinking. Maybe this Friday night, you could uh…go watch a movie with me?" Her eyes widened. "I-I mean if you want to, you don't have to, I'd understand" _

_She shook her head. My heart started to beat really fast. "No…it's not like that. Not like that at all. I would love to go with you this Friday night". I smiled. _

"_My h-heart…it feels weird…I-I think I love you Hinata-Chan" __She then told me to close my eyes, and stay still. I did. Suddenly I felt something on my lips and opened my eyes. I fell into this wonderful feeling, with the taste of cinnamon buns and ramen, as Hinata put her lips onto mine. I closed my eyes again and started to kiss back._

I opened my eyes and noticed I was in a room. A room filled with a smell of lavender and ramen. _Hinata…_. My arm was stuck. I tried to pull it away but it just got tighter. Then I noticed how my arm was stuck. In the bed, with my arm stuck, was Hinata holding on to my arm. My other arm was under her head. I tried again but no luck. I just sighed and lay back down in the position where I was when I woke up.

_That dream_, I thought, _why did I have that dream about Hinata?_ I looked at a clock on the wall. **9:24 **it read. Hinata let go of my arm and turned around in her sleep, which turned out into her hugging me. My heart started to beat really fast. _J-just like the dream last night. No! Hinata can't like me. And I can't like her I like Sakura Chan but…Why do I feel like this? _

My stomach growled and Hinata opened her eyes. She let me go and stretched "God! What was that noise?" She said. She looked at me. I smiled innocently.

"Oh Naruto! You scared me!" I laughed at her expression.

"Hinata is a scaredy cat!" She hit me, hard, in the arm. "OW! Hinata-Chan that hurt"

"Then don't call me scaredy cat" She smiled. I suddenly remembered about the meeting.

"Shit! Hinata the meeting!" her eyes widened.

"Ok. I'm going to change so…GET OUT!" I laughed as she blushed. She pushed me out of her room. I walked down the stairs and waited by the front door. I took Hinata's iPod of the counter, and listened to the song she was currently playing.

**Cat, I'm a kitty cat**

**And I dance dance dance**

**And I dance dance dance**

"Naruto I'm do- GAH! What the hell Naruto?" I was on the floor laughing my but off.

"Ha Hinata why ha in the world were you listening to that…" My sentence was cut off by me laughing even harder.

"My Sis-...Shut up you big dork. Get up off of the floor" Hinata soon joined in with my laughing. I got up off of my butt and stood up. I didn't see a piece of marble on the floor and stepped on it…I slipped. I fell on top of Hinata. We landed in an awkward position. I fell right in between her legs.

"Oh my gosh Hinata I'm so sorry" She just stared at me for a few more minutes and we both laughed again, though she looked really red. I felt really good right now. "Are you ok? Hinata-Chan?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine but uh..." Then I realized I'm still on top of her. I quickly got up.

"Uh sorry"

"I-Its okay"

"So…you uh…ready to go?" I could feel my cheeks get red when she looked at me.

"o-oh, yes. I'm ready"

We walked silently. She kept glancing at me like she wanted to kill me. _Does she,_ I thought, _does she hate me? _We were going to pass a tree but I grabbed her wrist and pushed her gently, until her back was pressing against the tree. She looked at me, startled. "N-N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hinata-Chan" I said as I looked straight at her in the eyes. "d-do you hate me?" She looked as if she had seen a vampire.

"W-why would I hate you?" I shrugged.

"I-I don't know…you just look like you keep giving me dirty looks…like you're mad at me for something…"

She hugged me. "Naruto-kun…I'd never hate you. And if I'd be mad at you, id get over it" I put my head in her neck.

"Thank you Hinata-Chan" We let go of each other and began walking again. We were half way there when I got the courage to grab her hand. Her hand was small, warm, and very soft.

"Man your hands are nice…I'm holding your hand forever now" She blushed. We walked into our hideout, still holding hands. After we said all the damn passwords and crap, we walked in. When we went into the room, I let go of her hand, in fear of Neji. Speaking of Neji, he wasn't here yet. Hinata went and found her seat. I sat next to her and grabbed her hand again. She blushed.

"Afraid of Neji huh?" She laughed. I chuckled and rubbed the back of my neck saying yes. Ino and Kiba were there. Inos hair was a mess, and Kibas shirt was on backwards. Me and Hinata looked at each other and read each other's thoughts: _wow._

The door opened again, I pulled my hand back, but grabbed her hand again as Sakura and Sasuke walked in. We talked for about a good, oh I don't know, 15 minutes, until Kakashi, Anko, ten-ten, and Neji came in. I slowly let go of her hand. Neji eyed me suspiciously.

"Neji leave poor Naruto alone"

Ten-ten whined. Neji gave her the are-you-serious look.

"Any way ladies"

"I am not a lady" - Naruto

"Anko please? Anyway, this meeting today was an emergency. Tsunade, the hokage, told me to tell you that all hell is lose"

Hinata and I looked at each other like he was crazy. We looked at him again as he started to speak.

"All hell?" Kiba asked. "What the HELL do you mean by that?"

"The eclipse is coming. Any vampire in the vampire world, will be extremely powerful…INO! Remember when you fought that big vampire?"

She pulled up her shirt and showed Kakashi her scar from the big battle.

"Well…they are about 10 time's power full then dat" Anko said.

"What? What are we gonna do? What about the people?"

"Oh the people are perfectly safe. Tsunade's boyfriend, or whatever the hell Jirayia is to her, put a protection jutsu around Konaha"

"Well that's good. That gives us some time to get ready"

"Good" Anko said. She walked over to Kiba and patted his head. "You can leave. Be here tomorrow with your crap. Bye"

"Why me?" Kiba whined. "She always does that to me..."

Everyone laughed and one by one we went home.

'I…I think I'm in love with Hinata-Chan…'

I thought as i walked in my house.


End file.
